Adam and the chipmunks :The Squeakquel
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Follows the events of the Squekquel but from a General Point of view Follow as Adam  one of my OC's  goes threw some tough times and finds a girlfriend and forms his own Band and meet other OC's R R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the Paris Mishap

As the Concert Started to go Alvin Simon Theodore and Adam were all playing along side a Band Called the kinks . All of them were Playing You really got me about Half way threw the song Alvins Guitar Gives out "Aw Nuts Said Alvin " So he ran Back Stage ."Hey Hand me that Black one "Alvin requested .Sure here you go " Said the Back Stage Guy . Just before Alvin was about to head back out on Stage there Caretaker and Mangaer David Seville Steped on Alvins Cord . "Alvin Share the Stage with your Brothers Said Dave "I cant here your Dave there are Millions of fans Chanting my Name Replied Alvin "As the Concert Kept Going Adam Noticed Something was not quite right and decided to wait till after the Concert _What is Alvin doing upthere oh crud what ever he is going to do he had better hope that dave is alright _Thought Adam as he was Playing His Guitar . And he was right His Brothers

* * *

><p>Simon and Theodore Gave Alvin a Boost and he went Swinging up to the Camera Being a typical Show off . Then he got on the Stage wires and a Prop Came Loose "Dave Look out Replied Alvin "But Too late the Prop Wacked Dave Sending him Across the Stage "ALLLLLLLLLLLVVVVIIINNNNNNNN yelled Dave "and Dave Got Hurt Bad and so the Concert was Cancled . Meanwhile Dave was rushed to the Hospital ."Hey Doc is Dave going to be Alright ? Asked Adam " Well Yea he just has a Broken Back and a broken Leg Nothing too Serious and Burns all over his Body Said the Doctor as he left . "Can we Go See him ? Asked Adam "Sure if you Four will Kindly Follow<p>

* * *

><p>me Said the Kind Doctor . "We entred the room that Dave was Staying in And we Noticed that Dave's Leg was Proped up on something . Boys will the four of you come here for a sec.I have something to tell you I have signed the four of you up for school Dave said to us " School?" the Four Bespactled chipmunks Said " Thats Right I need you boys to get an Education Toby will be looking after you guys while I'm in the Hospital so Behave Dave told the boys " But Dave I dont wanna Leave your Side I just cant it would be too heart Breaking for all of us Mostly me Said Alvin "Before he could say another word the Doctors Gave him a shot to make him go to sleep You had<p>

* * *

><p>better give him another shot Just to be safe Said Simon ". Meanwhile Back at the Stage the Equipment was being Broke Down and Hauled away for a return trip Bake to the USA . <em>Dave in the Hospital Damn you Alvin why did you have to go and do that I swear you are the most Agrogant Self Centered Concited Chipmunk I was EVER related to and still you go ahead and Pull that Stunt Dont think I'm going to forgive you it will be a cold Day in Kenya before that happens <em>Thought Adam During the Plane ride Home .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 West Eastman High

As the Plane Touched Down the boys Sighed with relief that everything was alright expect for a certain Black Chipmunk who just wasnt quite sure . When the boys got to the Airport they found Toby to pick them up . "Toby Whats going on Adam said ".As he ran up to him he knew something was Different . Toby drove the boys home and they got settled back down but School Starts in August so Toby had to go out and get the boys there School Supplies in there Colours of course Toby got everything in red everything in blue everthing in Green and everything in Black . When he got home the boys were Fast asleep . The Next morning School Started Simon woke up first Followed by Theodore and Adam and Lastely Alvin . "hey Alvin wake up we have to get ready to go so up and adam Said Adam " Five more Minutes Dave replied Alvin " "I dont think so Get up or we are leaving you Behind Said Adam "Alright Alright I'm up Geeze what more do I have to say Replied Alvin " As the boys Got ready for there first Day of school they went downstairs and had Breakfast . Once they were done Toby Drove them to school . At the front of the school the boys hoped out and waved goodbye to Toby and Toby Drove off . "Well this is going to be quite fun Alvin " Said Adam . "I agree with Adam on this one it is going to be quite fun " Replied Simon . "At least we are going to make some new friends " Replied Theodore . "And there are going to be a bunch of Girls for the love Doctor " Said Alvin . As the Boys Entered the Doors of the school . Theodore Got Scared of a Statue of an Eagal . "Its Ok Theodore its only a Statue " Said Simon . The boys then went to Meet up with Dr. Rubin . "Now Boys outside of this School your RockStars but while your here your going to get treated as regular Students " Said Dr. Rubin . The Boys Hoped off and went down the hall way . The Boys kept walking

* * *

><p>down the hallway until they met a chipmunk that was wearing Orange Flannel Clothing . "Hi I'm Adam and whats your name " Said Adam . "Oh Hi I'm Micheal " Said Micheal . "Pleasure to meet you micheal ,Say are there anyothers Like you ? " Asked Adam . "Well yea there's others Like Soron Julianna Luke Aleida Emil Agnes Serenity Roxanna but she perfers to be called Roxy Moninka Kenji and Hemon Austin or Aussie<p>

Maximilian or Max for short and Chrstina or Chrissie for short . So yea there are others like you and your Brothres oh and there are some new Girls here as well I dont know there names but the oldest one she wears Pink the one with the Glasses she wears Purple and the Short and Chubby one she wears Lime Green and the one after her she's gonna be wearing Black the one after her is going to be wearing White and Black and the last one is wearing Dark red " Said Micheal . "Interesting so we had better get to Home room before we are late" "Right " Said Micheal . As we walked off down the hall way . "Hey Alvin there's going to be a Battle of the Bands and I was thinking we could sign up " Said theodore . As theodore Jumped down . "Oh relax who's going to beat Singing chipmunks " Said Alvin in a Matter of Fact Tone . "Oh How about another Group that we dont know" Said Adam . As Six Locker Doors Shut the Six new Girls Noticed the five Guys . Each one just Stared into eachothers

* * *

><p>Eyes with Gazes locked . <em>Wow the one in pink is just drop dead Gorgous I have to get her phone number or something like that . <em>Thought adam _The one in Black is pretty I have to get to know her figure out what her likes and dislikes her . _Thought Alvin . _Hmm the one in Purple with the Glasses Seems interesting but I wonder if she likes me back . _Thought Simon . _She is wearing Green like me Awesome I wonder if she can be my friend . _Thought Theodore . _The one in Dark red is pretty Sweet but I wonder could we be friends ? Yea I suppose we could ._Thought Paul. _The one in Black and white is pretty cool I need to ask her if we can be friends . _Thought Eddie . As the Bell rang the Six Chipettes just walked away to there class . Adam was the only one that had a level Head . He ran up to them and tried to Strike up a Conversation . "Hi girls My names Adam and what might your names Be ? " Asked Adam . The one in Pink whiped her head around to see who she was talking to see who she was Talking too . "OH hi Adam My Names Brittany and these are my Sisters Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl and Charlene" . As she Gestured her Paw to each of her sisters . Adam just Flasehd them a Smile . "So It seems that your Brothers were just loveStruck by my Sisters" Said Brittany . "Yea I just hope that they can make it so your into the music Business right ?" Asked Adam .

"Yea we Just Mailed ourselves to this Record Company Jett Records you heard of them?" Replied Brittany . "We are working for Ian Hawke Perhapes you know him ?" Asked Brittany . "Yea well my brothers have I dont think I have thou from what I heard From Alvin he told me that Ian overworked them Saw them as nothing but Money or Something like that . I dont know " Replied Adam . "Well Your brother Alvin could be wrong but I think that me and my sisters should Play it safe and see what happens " Replied Brittany . As we reached Home room we all Casueally walked in and took our Seats well Execpt for Alvin he had Girls just swarming him to sign his Autograph . "So Alvin total Rock Star ". Asked Brittany . "Yea he is quite the ladies man but dont let his Charm fool you I know trust me on this if he trys to ask you out Simply say no" Said Adam . "Right I Gotchya" Said Brittany I took my seat Next to her just to keep her Company . The First part of the day went By Pretty well . There was Hardly a thing that went wrong . Miss Julie ORTEGA Walked in the Room . Class we have Six new Students . There names are Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl and Charlene Hawke . Please tell us something about you Girls . Hi Iam sure you all know my name . "Anyway I do like to Hang out with Friends and well try to Help others when they Need it"Said Brittany . "Hi My Names Jeanette and yea you may think that I am a nerd but I really dont care I am into Math Science well Mostly Math" Said Jeanette . "Hi My Names Eleanor and I just Love to cook" Said Eleanor . "Hi My names Jill and I just love to Play Video Games" . "Hi my names Sheryl and I am into

* * *

><p>Sports like VollyBall and Baseball Along with Softball" Said Sheryl . "Hi My names Charlene And I love to Sing and Write Music ." Said Charlene . "Well then Girls go ahead and take your Seats" . Said Miss Ortega . Brittany took a Seat right next to me Jeanette took her seat next to Simon Eleanor took her Seat right next to Theodore . Jill took her Seat next to Alvin . Sheryl Took her Seat next to Paul and Charlene took her Seat next to Eddie . Alright Class is Mostly a Free Day so Just Hang out and Do what ever and Iwant no Fighting . Said Miss Ortega in a Serious Tone . Everyone just Talked threw the First part of Class. Adam Raised his Hand . "Yes Adam". Miss Ortega Said . "Can we Listen to our Mp3 Players ?" Asked Adam . "Sure I dont see why not But Make sure you have your own Set of Headphones I dont want to come over there and find out that you brought your own Computer Speakers turned up ear Blasting loud " Said Miss Ortega . So I popped on my MP3 Player and lisnted away until the End of Class . Our next Class was Music so the 11 of us walked there and it was Clairce at the Paino . All the Boys were singing the Song Follow me Now the other Three were not focusing and thats when the Girls Got up on there Little Stage So Adam Ran over there and walked up to Brittany . "Hey Brittany what song are you girls Doing ." Asked Adam . "We are doing Hot n Cold By Katy Perry you do know the song dont you ." Asked Brittany . "Yea Alvin heard me Sing that one in the shower once So yea I know the song" Replied Adam . "Well then think you can keep up with me" Said Brittany in a Sarcastic Tone . "Oh dont worry Brittany I can keep with you and more" . As the Beat Started I grabed my hat and did the Opening MJ Act for Hot n cold .<p>

Brittany : _You Change my mind _

_like a girl changes clothes _

Adam : _Yea you ,You always Dress _

_Like a Prick _

_I would know _

Adam and the Girls : _And you always think _

_Always Speak _

_Critically _

_You should Know _

_That your no good for me _

_Cause your Hot then your cold _

_Your yes then your no _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

_Your wrong when its right _

_its black and its white _

_we fight we Break up _

_we kiss we make up _

_You dont really wanna Stay no _

_(Woa) But you really wanna go -o _

_your Hot then your cold _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

The Beat Still kept goingAdam went back to the Opening MJ Act until the next part .

Adam and the Girls : _We used to be Just like twins _

_so in sync_

_and the same Engergy is now a Dead Battery _

_Used to laugh Bout nothing _

_Now your Plain Boring _

Brittany : _I should Know that _

_Your not gonna change _

Adam and the Girls : _Cause your hot then your cold _

_Your yes then your no _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

_your wrong when its right _

_its black and its white _

_we fight we break up _

_we kiss we make up _

"Wow Look at Adam dancing with those girls he is good no better than good he's Awesome" Said Alvin

"I'm going to agree with you on that not even I knew he could dance and sing like that Impressive" Said Simon . "Simon Look at the girls even they are doing Outstanding" Said Theodore .

Wow even I had no idea he had Hidden Talent like that "GO ADAM" Yelled Paul

the Song was heard thru Out the Entire school .

"Wow I am Impressed our Brother Adam is Spectackular" Said Eddie

_You really dont wanna stay no _

_(woa ) But you really dont wanna go -o _

_your hot then your cold _

_your yes then your no _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

Adam went Back to the Opening MJ Act and getting ready for the next part . But Alvin knew that Ian was in the Background Shining all those Lights .

_Someone Call the Doctor _

_Got a case of a Love Bi -Polar _

_Stuck on a Rollar Coaster _

_Can't get off this ride _

Brittany : _You change your Mind _

_Like a girl Changes Clothes _

Adam and the Girls : _Cause your Hot then your cold _

_your yes then your no _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

_your wrong when its right _

_its black and its white _

_we fight we Break up _

_we kiss we make up _

_You really dont wanna stay no _

_(woa ) but you really dont wanna go – o_

_Your hot then your cold _

_your yes then your no _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

Adam went Grabed his Hat once again and Stood there head down and not even Moving

_Hey Yeah !_

FlashBack

"_Listen you guys after the Concert I am going to work for Ian and keep our Future Girls out of Harms way Alvin I want you to think that I have Betrayed all of you but in reality I havent but keep that in Mind Simon Theodore Paul and Eddie Listen up I am going to keep in Contact with all of you so dont think for one second that I have done it for real because you all kow that I havent its just part of the Plan you all understand whats going to happen _._"_ _Said Adam _

_Alvin Simon Theodore Paul and Eddie all Nodded there Heads Meaning that they Understood what was going to happen . _

End of FlashBack

"Well Girls I am impressed all of you did a great job" Said Adam Complenting the girls

"Yea you did a great Job espically with that Opening MJ act not a bad one" Said Brittany

Soron relized what Adam and the girls were Doing and he ran up and Congratulated Him

"Adam you did an Awesome Job and not only that but the entire School heard you and the girls Sing" Said Soron

And his Counterpart Serenity Also cameup and Contragulated the girls on a performance well done

Roxanna was in total Shock when She heard of Adam and the girls Doing a Katy Perry song

Monicka was Just Bobbing her head to the sound of the music

Kenji was Just Listening to the song and Singing to it as well

Daewon was JustTapping his foot and Moving to the beat of the song

Micheal ran over to tell me what a great job I just did .

"Man Adam I never knew you were that good" Said Micheal "Well I am a man of Many Talents" Replied Adam . As a Man with Glasses and with a Bunch of Lights walked over Alvin's Eyes Narrowed to Slits

"Well well Alvin we meet once again its time I get my revenge" Sneered Ian

"Oh it is On like Donkey Kong!"Said Alvin as Simon and theodore along with Paul and Eddie Held him Back .

"Dr. Rubin my Names Ian Hawke" Said Ian

"Oh yes Ian I take your there Legal Gaurdian" Said Dr. Rubin

Austin and Max ran up to Simon and theodore

"Simon who is that Guy and what is he Doing here" Asked Austin

"That is Ian Hawke our Ex Manager he was the one that over worked us and that was before Adam came into our Lives" Replied Simon

"So Theodore how did you meet Adam" Asked Max

"Well when we heard a Squeak in the house our care taker Dave went to check it out and it turend out that the Squeak was from a chipmunk and we took him in but was he Shivering he was left all alone in the wild with no one to protect him so we took him in and raised him like he was one of us Dave taught him to sing and Play the Guitar and now the Girls taught him to Dance and Sing at the same time and that was during a Rain Storm" Said Theodore

Just then Luke Agnes Emil and Aleida Willis ran up to the Seville's and told them that Ian is the Chipettes Manager Theodore was Shocked Beyond Beliefe . And so were the others .

During Lunch Brittany was getting her tray ready to go Adam was just siting all alone at an Empty Table with no one to talk to and thats when Adam heard a loud Crash and it didnt look good Adam ran over to help up Brittany and request that she get a new tray and it be Brought over to his table Adam Did say Please and it Happened . "So Adam why are you sitting all the way over there wouldnt you rather Sit with me and my sisters ?" Asked Brittany "I suppose so" Replied Adam . Adam picked up his tray and went to go sit over there with Brittany and her Sisters . "Adam I didnt know that you could Dance and sing at the same time that is quite a talent that you have there when did you learn it?" Asked Brittany . while the the others were about to ask that same Question . "Well Dave and Alvin taught me how to Play the Guitar and Sing and the only song that I ever knew was Witch Doctor" Said Adam . Just then trouble walked into the Caffiteria and guess who . It was Brian Jason and Ethen

The Three British Chipmunks but this time they too were working also for IAN . "Brittany who are those Guys they seem pretty odd"Asked Adam . "That is Brian Jason and Ethen Aparently they too are also working for Ian we arent the only ones" replied Brittany . Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl and Charlene all Nodded there heads . Adam Looked toward the table where Alvin was . He was Hanging out with the Jocks Typical Idiots . But what Adam didnt notice is that those Jocks were picking on the guys but they were caught and sent to the office . The Day went on Quite well but Before the guys and girls went to there next class Brittany left Adam her Managers Phone number and her Cell in case they wanna talk and Adam left his home and Cell number . And the Day went by pretty Quickly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Battle of the Bands and The Plan

As the Boys walked into school the next day Theodore noticed that the Battle of the Bands Sign up Sheet was Still there he went over there and Signed up his Brothers for the Competition."Hey you guys I Just Signed us up for the Battle of the Bands the rules are we have to pick one Song to sing and I dont know what song to pick ." Said Theo. "Dont worry we have this in the Bag those girls wont know what hit them". Replied Alvin . "Alvin we dont even know if we can beat them also take a look at this aparently we arent the only ones that Signed up a Group called Brian and the chipmunks also Signed up as well looks like we have some Tough competition" Said Simon . "I know I know but we can beat them right but what they Dont know is that we are international Rock Stars" Gloated Alvin . OH great "this is going to be tough" Said Simon . Adam Spoted Brittany and ran over to talk to her . "Hey Britt So I Saw your name on the Sign up Sheet seems like we have Competition so good luck we are going to need it for the both of us" Said Adam . "Yea I know the song we picked is So What by Pink what Song did you guys pick ?" Asked Brittany . "Oh the song we picked is Rock n roll all night By Kiss a very interesting song but still if you ask me the plan that I discussed with my brotheres tended to agree with me before I even put my plan into action ,anyway did Ian Buy it that I was Betraying my Brothers ?" Said Adam . "Yea Ian Bought it alright he was totally Obilivious to the fact that he didnt know that you were one of Alvin's Brothers ." Replied Brittany . "Right How did Brian Jason and Ethen take it ?" Asked Adam . "They took it rather well but Brian knew something was up he tried to force it out of me but I didnt tell him because I knew he would tell Ian about that and your Plan would be a Bust" Said Brittany . "So anyway we had better get to our Classes before we are late" Said Adam . "Good Idea" Replied Brittany . Just then Max and Christana ran up to Simon and Theodore and Walked them to Class along with Soron . Micheal ran up to Adam . "Hey Adam I heard your Brother Theodore Signed you guys up for the Battle of the bands Competition ,Well anyway I am putting a Band together of my own and we plan to Sign up but we dont know what Song to sing ,But still I think I would Come to you for advice for what Song we should sing ." Said Micheal . "So then who is your Drummer ?" Asked Adam . "Julianna is the Drummer along with . Our Guitarist is Kenji our Base Guitarist is Daemon while we have some Backup Singers and they are Roxanna Monicka and Christina as our Back up singers and we have someone on the keyboard and that would Be Max ." Said Micheal . "I see well then the song I recommend is Stan Bush You got the Touch From the 1986 Movie Transformers . Trust me its good ."

Said Adam . "Alright but we are not the only ones doing this Competition Luke Anges Aleida and Emil are doing this as well" Said Micheal . " So I heard that the Chipettes Also Signed up along with you guys man this is going to be heated and I wonder who proposed it …. Oh yea Ian hawke" Micheal said . "Yea Aparently I over heard that Brittany said she is going to crush us guys but I have a Back up Plan" Said Adam . " Well then I think that we take the stage by Storm" Said Micheal ."yea so whats your Group name" Asked Adam . "Well before we even thought of Signing up we had to think of a Group name and we came up with one its known as the Munkators yea I know its kinda Stupid but we had to think it over other Group names were Sugested by Jocks like Ryan like the Munks and others like Chloe a group name also known as The sweet Munks but all of the other names just sucked and we made up our own group name and we called ourselves the Munkators" Said Micheal . As the Kids talked with the other Band Members of the Munkators and other Band members of the Chipettes and the Chipmunks everything went Smooth threw the rest of day .

**The Battle of the Bands Concert **

As the Concert was already underway the Band members of the Munkators and The Chipettes along with the chipmunks came Alvin Simon Theodore Adam Paul and Eddie Micheal Soron Kenji Daemon Roxanna Monicka Christina and Juilianna Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl and Charlene . Brian Jason and Ethen . Luke Aleida Emil and Angnes were all Getting ready to Perform tonight

The announcer announced how the Bands would be placed Brian and the chipmunks first The Munks Second Alvin and the chipmunks Third the Munkators fourth and The chipettes last .

"Alright Ladies and Gentelmen are you ready to ROCK" Yelled the announcer into the Microphone . The Auidence Clapped and Cheered there heads off . "So I heard that your name happens to be Alvin and the chipmunks Am I Right" Sneered Brian . "Yea you heard Right but I am only performing one song with my Brothers you got a Problem with that Dude" Sneered Adam . " Hey Adam cut it out we need to get ready for our song right after the munks! " Said Alvin " Your right Alvin we dont need to be fighting Among outselves but Still that Brian can make me Mad at times" Said Adam . As the Brothers Practieced Brian and his brothers got out on Stage . They got ready to perform there song

Brian : _Earth Angel,earth angel Will you be mine _

_My Darling Dear love you all the time _

_I'm just a fool a fool in love with you _

Jason : _Earth Angel ,earth angel the one I adore _

_love you forever and ever more_

_I'm just a fool a fool in love with you _

Ethen : _I feel for you and I knew _

_the vision of your loveleiness _

_I hope and pray that someday _

_I'll be the vision of your Happiness _

Brian Jason and Ethen : _Earth angel ,earth angel ,Please be mine _

_my darling dear love you all the time _

_I'm just a fool a fool in love with you . _

As the three british boys Finished there song the Auidence Clapped and Cheered there heads off once again . "Well that was Heartwarming" said the announcer . And the Boys walked off the Stage . And now our Second Band to perform tonight is none other than the Munks . Luke Aleida Emil and Angnes walked on Stage getting ready to perform a song by Huey lewis and the news

Meanwhile Backstage

" Ha I would like you to beat that Adam" Grinned Brian Evilly . " Oh we can you just dont know what song we are doing" replied Adam . " Ok Listen Dude I dont know who you think you are but you had better keep walking or else your going to end up a Broken Arm Minus two front teeth Got it?" Threatned Alvin " Yea whatever but you had better watch your Back Seville All of you" Sneered Brian . As Brian Stormed off Alvin went over to Adam to put a Paw on his Shoulder . " Hey Adam you Handled your Self pretty good in front of Brian but Listen Next time that Happens I think one of us should Stepin and help you he could of really did a Number on you" Said Alvin . " Alvin I know but listen I knew that sucker of a chipmunk wouldnt fight me because there is someone Watching and well lets just say that everything is going to be alright from now on I mean I care for all of you as you do for me but thanks thou I appreciate it" Replied Adam in a Sweet and Caring tone . " Thanks hey look they are going to start" Said Theodore .

Meanwhile Back on Stage.

Luke : _Power of love is a Curious thing _

_make a one man wheep make another man sing _

_Change a Hawk to a little white dove _

_More than a feeling thats the power of love _

Aleida : _Thougher than Dimaonds ,Rich like cream _

_Stronger and Harder than a bad girls dream _

_Make a bad one good make a wrong right _

_Power of love that keeps you home at night . _

Luke Aleida Emil and Angnes : _You dont need money Dont take fame _

_Dont need a credit card to ride this train _

_It's Strong and its Sudden and its Cruel sometimes _

_but it Might Just save your life _

_Thats the Power of love _

_Thats the power of love _

Emil and Angnes : _First time you feel it it might make you sad _

_next time you feel it might make you mad _

_But you'll be Glad baby when you've found _

_Thats the power makes the world go around ._

Luke Emil Angnes and Aleida : _And it dont take money Dont take fame _

_Dont need no credit card to ride this train _

_its strong and its sudden and its cruel sometimes _

_but it might just save your life _

Luke :_ They Say that all in love is fair _

_yea but you dont care _

_but you'll know what to do _

_When it gets hold of you _

_And with alittle Help from above _

_You feel the power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_Can you Feel it ? _

_Hmmmm . _

Angnes just Busted into a Rippen Solo and really Started to get the Auidence really Clapping and Grooving to the Beat .

Luke Angnes Emil and Aleida : _and it dont take money and it dont take fame _

_Dont need no credit card to ride this train _

_Tougher than Diamonds and Stronger than Steel _

_You wont feel nothing till you feel _

_You feel the power just feel the power of love _

_Thats the Power thats power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_Feel the poooooooower of love _

The Auidence really Clapped and Cheered the Munks as they walked off Stage .

"Man you guys are Awesome and I think I know what song you all Picked would it happen to be the power of love By Huey lewis and the news ?" Asked Adam . Oh Sorry My names luke and these are my Sisters . " Hi my names Emil" Said Emil . "Hi my names Angnes" Said Angnes " and this is Aleida" Said Aleida . " Nice to meet you all My names Adam and these are my brothers thats Alvin Simon Theodore Paul and Eddie" said Adam as he Gestured his Paw to each of his Brothers . "So Adam I take it thats the chipettes?" Asked Luke . "Yea thats Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor along with Jill Sheryl and Charlene over there is Brian Jason and Ethen Trust me you dont wanna have Competition with them I know because they Just Challenged us with beating there song Trust me anway we can beat them with alittle Number from Kiss" Said Adam . "Well Good luck I think your going to need it" "Oh you guys you had better head out on Stage looks like your up next ." Said Emil . As the Six Brothers headed out on Stage the Auidence just Roared into Appaluse . From where they were Standing that is .

Adam : Alright you guys Listen up you know we can Nail this song but when I point You all sing OK !Everyone Shouted yes all at the sametime

Adam : HIT IT THEODORE

Adam : _You show us everything youve got _

_you keep on Dancing and the room get hot _

_You drive wild ,we'll Drive you CRAZY_

Simon : _You say you wanna go for a spin _

_the partys just begun ,We'll let you in _

_You drive us Wild ,We'll drive you crazy _

Alvin Simon Theodore : _You keep on Shoutin you keep on shoutin _

Adam : Sing with us SING!

Adam Alvin Simon theodore Paul and Eddie : _I wanna rock n roll all night ,And party everyday _

_I wann rock n roll all night ,and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night ,and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night ,and party everyday _

Adam : _You keep on saying you'll be mine forawhile _

_You're looking fancy and I like your style _

_you drive wild ,We'll Drive you CRAZY_

_You show us everything youve got _

_baby baby thats quite a lot _

_and you drive us wild ,We'll Drive you CRAZY_

Adam Alvin Simon Theodore Paul and Eddie : _I wanna rock n roll all night and partyeveryday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night _

As the Six brothers Sang the last verse of the song the Auidence Roared with Appaluse as they walked off . "Well Ladies and Gentelmen that was Quite a performance ok Our last Band to perform here tonight is None other than THE CHIPETTES" Said the announcer .

The girls walked on stage and Waved to the Crowd as they got ready

Brittany : Alright you guys are you really ready to ROCK ! She yelled into the Microphone . Everyone Clapped and Cheered . Alright listen up our song comes from Pink the song is Called So what .

Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor : _Na na na na na na na na _

_na na na na na na _

_na na na na na na _

_na na na na na na _

_na na na na na na _

Brittany : _I guess I just lost my boyfriend _

_I dont know where he went _

_So i'm going to spend some money _

_I'm not going to pay his rent _

_I've got a brand new attitude _

_And i'm gong to were it tonight _

_I wanna get in trouble _

_I wanna Start a fight _

_na na na na na na _

_I wanna Start a fight _

_na na na na na na _

_I wanna Start a fight _

_SO so what (What ?) I'm Still a rock Star (Yea )_

_I got my rock moves (OH) _

_And I dont need you _

_Guess what (what ) I'm having more fun (yea )_

_and now that were done (oh ) _

_I'm alright (hey ) Im just fine (Hey )_

_and yoru a tool So-_

_SO what (What ) I am a RockStar (yea )_

_I got my rock moves (oh ) _

_and I dont want you tonight _

Adam and Brittany : _The waiter just took my table _

_and gave it to David Seville _

_I guess I'll go sit with Simon _

_at least he is keeping it real _

_what if this song Airs on the raidio _

_then someones gonna cry _

_I'm going to get in trouble _

_Alvin's going to Start a fight _

_na na na na na na na na _

_He's gonna Start a fight _

_na na na na na na na na _

_We're all gonna get in a fight _

_so SO what (what )I am a rockstar (yea )_

_I got my rock moves (oh ) _

_and I dont need you _

_Guess what (what ?) I'm Having more fun (yea ) _

_and now that were done (hey ) _

_Im gonna show you tonight (hey)_

_I'm Alright (hey) Imjust fine (hey) _

_And your a tool so-_

_SO WHAT I am a rockstar (yea )_

_I got my rock moves (OH)_

_and I dont want you tonight _

Brittany : _You werent there you never were _

_you want it all but thats not fair _

_I gave you life I gave my all _

_you werent there you let me fall _

Brittany and Adam : _(hey ) no-oh (hey) No-oh_

_No I dont want you tonight (hey)_

_NO Im alright (HEY)Yea im just fine (HEY)_

_And your a tool So - _

_SOWHAT (hey) Ohh yeaahh (hey)_

_Ohhhh (hey) Ohhhh (hey) (hey)_

Brittany : _So I dont need you tonight _

_NO no no NO WAY !_

As Brittany Sang the last Verse The Auidence just Roared with Appaluse and Whistling and Cheering as the Girls and Adam Walked off Stage . "Well Ladies and Gentelmen we now have the Results and the winner (Drum roll ) The CHIPETTES" Said the announcer . As the Girls and Adam walked back on Stage to recive there reward the Brotheres relized Adam's plan and went Along with it But Micheal

along with the others were Confused _what is going on here we had better ask Alvin and see what he says _Micheal Ran up to Alvin . "Uh Alvin I need to I mean we all need to ask you something What is Adam Doing with the girls Arent they your Rival your Enemy ?" Asked Micheal . "Well let me and my brothers tell you . You see before we even left for Paris Adam had a plan to get back at Ian for overworking us His Plan was to Make us Think he Left us for a better Group and to make me think that I would never forgive him and tonight that Plan is already in Motion What Adam Did is not out of revenge more like Protection from Brian Jason and Ethen you see they are our true Rival Adam's Plan was to get the girls out before Brian and the others relize what Adam's True Intentions are and before Ian can lock them in a cage just like he Did Us ." Said Alvin . "Ok Now I get it so the Betrayel is only fake I get it well I dont have to worry about that and I hope the girls make it out ok ." Said Micheal . "Well its getting late and everyone is heading for home I suppose we should as well plus our Parents are picking us up I hope you and your Brothers" Added Soron. As the Munkators left so did the munks and Brian and the chipmunks . Dave went inside the school and found Simon Theodore Paul and Eddie already Tired and ready to go . "Hey Alvin I am going to be waiting in the car with your brothers so dont take to long ok ?" Asked Dave with a Hint of Concern in his voice . "Ok dave" . As Dave left the Auidoriume Brittany ran up to Alvin to talk to him . "Alvin I am so Sorry about the Competition but you did your Best it was an Honnor to Battle against you but you do know that Adam's Plan will work"Apologized Brittany . "Yea thanks Britt you and your Sisters werent Bad your Selves but I am not trying to sound like and Airhead and all but Thanks on Stage we maybe Rivals But off Stage we are friends to the heart and not even Ian take that away from us oh and tell Adam to Watch out for Brian I gut a bad Feeling that something is going to happen I just know it" said Alvin . As Brittany Walked away everything Started to make Sense to Alvin the Plan the Fake Beterayl and everything Else Adam was Doing it for his Brothers and for Dave and for Claire_ I hope Dave Marrys Her someday _Thought Alvin as he walked out off Stage and went to Join Dave and his Brothers and they went home and got tucked in and Slept for the next Day to Come

Meanwhile just before the Battle of the Bands Ended

And now we have one more Band performing for us tonight its The Munkators

as the Band Walked out on Stage everything went as Loud as it can get

Micheal : Alright everyone Lets ROCK THIS JOINT

Micheal : hit it JUILANNA

Micheal : _YOu got the touch _

_you got the power _

_YEAH!_

Kenji Daemon and Micheal : _After all is said and Done _

_you never walked you never run _

_you a winner _

_you got the moves you know the streets _

_Break the rules take the heat_

your Nobodys Fool

Micheal : _Your at your best when the going gets tough _

_youve been put to the test but its never enough _

Monicka Christina and Roxanna : _YOu got the touch _

_you got the power _

_when all hell's breakin loose _

_you be riding the eye of the storm_

_you got the heart _

_you got the motion _

_you never bend you never break _

_you seem to know just what it takes _

_your a fighter _

Micheal : _Its in the Blood its in the will _

_its in the mighty hands of seel _

_When your Standing your ground _

Monicka Christina and Roxanna : _And you never get hit when your backs to the wall _

_Gonna fight to the end and your taking it all _

_You got the touch _

_you got the power _

_When all hells Breaking loose _

_you'll be riding the eye of the storm _

_you got the heart _

_you got the motion _

_you know when things get too tough _

_you got the touch _

Micheal : _Your fighting fire with fire _

_you know you got the touch _

_your at your best when the road gets tough _

_you've been put to the test but its never enough _

_you got the touch _

_you got the power _

_you got the touch _

_you got the power !_

"And that was the Munkators with you got the touch by Stan bush" Said the announcer .

After the concert

The Entire Stage was Empty Execpt for the Equipment Crew to Haul away the Music equipment back to the music room and the Janitors to clean up what ever mess that the people made while they were here


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Rescue

As Brian Jason Ethen Brittany Jeanette Eleanor and Adam rode Back to Ian's Apartment Ian Decided to tell the girls . "Hey Girls I got Some Good News you are Going International" Said Ian The Girls Squealed Happily but of what Brian didnt know is Adam is a Seville Brother . "So Ian when are Brian and the chipmunks Going international ?" Asked Adam . Ian Jumped Alittle . "Well I was going to tell them the same thing but thanks for letting me know ." Replied Ian . "Anyway I have one Last song for the Seven of you to perform Anyway you all ready to do this I know Adam that the girls havent brought you up to speed yet so i'll put it in a nutshell . Basically What Song we are going to do is Girlfriend By Avirl Lavigne . I know you can do it so Lets pick it up in a few hours After I give you some time to settle down and get ready for some practice ok girls and Adam ." Said Ian . "Uh Sure thing Ian" Replied Adam . "Listen Britt I am going to contact the guys but Tomarrow morning I am going to tell Monicka the news and she can Orginaze a Concert for Todays Game . But anyway I do have a feeling that Brian and the others are Listening Dont you get the feeling" Said Adam . "Ok But listen up I know how I

* * *

><p>mean We know how Ian thinks but still I hope your Plan works And I hope that Alvin can rescue Us but I just know Alvin can pull this off ." Said Brittany . "Ok While Ian is talking to Brian and his Brothers that should give me and your Sisters enough time to form a plan that way Ian Doesnt know that . What we have to do is Play Along just like you told your Sisters my Brothers already know about my Plan and so does my Friends that way we know whats what but anyway we dont know if this is going to work or not its all on a Stroke of luck ." Said Adam . Adam goes and Contacts the guys letting Alvin know of the Rescue . He came back Whispering to the girls that everything is set to go And So Ian Came back to tell the girls and along with Brian and his brothers the news about there first Concert. The girls got Excited but Ian Also threatned them to turn them into Chipmunk Sausage . The girls were Scared but the Brian Jason and Ethen Held Strong . The guys Started to sing . But the girls were just to scared to sing right along with them . So Ian Locked up the girls in a Cage and took them . And took the girls Somewhere . Adam was able to keep in contact with the Guys . Adam was able to give Alvin the Location of the Girls. Meanwhile Back at the school Stage Alvin Simon Theodore Paul and Eddie along with Micheal Soron Roxanna Daewon Kenji Christina Luke Aleida Emil Angnes and Julianna<p>

"and Now Introducing Monicka" Said the announcer . Monicka ran up on Stage and go ready to sing

Monicka : _Risin up Back on the street _

_did my time took my chances _

_went the distance now im back on my feet _

_Just a man and his will to survive _

_So many times it happens too fast _

_you trade your passion for Glory _

_Dont loose your Grip on the things of the past _

_You must fight just to keep them Alive _

_Its the Eye of the tiger its the will of the fight _

_Rising up to the Challenge of our Rival_

_and thast known survivor stalks his prey In the night _

_and he's watchink us all in the Eye OF the the Tiger _

_Face to face out in the heat _

_Hanging tough Stying Hungry _

_They Stack the odds Til we take to the street _

_for we kill with the Skill to survive _

_Its the Eye of the tiger its the will of the fight _

_Rising up to the Challenge of our Rival _

_and the Last known Survivor Stalks his Prey in the night _

_and he's watchin us all in the Eye of the Tiger _

_Risin up Straight to the top _

_Have the guts got the Glory _

_Went the Distence now im not gonna stop _

_Just a Man and his will to Survive _

_Its the Eye of the tiger its the will of the fight _

_Rising up to the Challenge of our Rival _

_and the Last known Survivor Stalks his Prey in the night _

_and he's watchin us all in the Eye of the Tiger_

_The eye of the tiger _

_the eye of the tiger _

_the eye of the tiger _

_the eye of the tiger . _

Meanwhile Alvin Rescued the Girls and Flyed them Back to the High school where they Saw Dave but he was in better shape .

Alvin : "Alright everyone out there Are you ready to ROCK or WHAT" Yelled Alvin in the Microphone . Everyone Cheered and Clapped well Execpt for Dave . Alright then I say we Do THIS .

HIT IT THEODORE!

Alvin : _Living Easy Living free _

_Season Ticket on a one way ride _

_Asking Nothing Leave me be _

_Taking everything in my stride _

_Dont need reason Dont need ryhm e _

_Aint nothing I would rather do _

Adam and Brittany : _Going Down Party time _

_My friends are gonna be there too _

Monicka Jill Sheryl and Charlene : _I'm on the Highway to hell _

_No Stop signs Speed limits Nobodys gonna slow me down _

_Like a wheel Gonna Spin it _

_Nobodys gonna mess me around _

Simon Theodore and Jeanette : _Hey Satan Payed my Dues _

_Playing in rock ing Band _

_Hey Mamma Look at me I'm on the way to the Promised Land_

Cristina Soron Luke and Aleida : _Dont Stop me _

_I'm on the Highway to hell _

_on the highway to hell _

_I'm on the Highway to hell _

_High way to Hell _

_I'm on the Highway to hell _

_I'm on the Highway to hell _

Juilanna Max Emil and Angnes : _I'm on the Highway to hell _

_Highway to hell _

_And I'm Going Down ALL the way down _

_I'm on the Highway to Hell _

Micheal : YEA! Now thats how you do it . As everyone Made there way onto the little Stage . Meanwhile Ian was Dressed up as Brittany and using Sock Puppets to Portray Jeanette and Eleanor . He Started Singing Single Ladies Until He was removed off Stage and was Thrown Into a Dumpster and His Life was Made Miserable but he Vowed One Day he would have his revenge Against the Chipettes and the chipmunks . "Well Girls I think its time that you all live with Us you have no where elese to go" Said Dave . "Thats true Dave but Can you adopt us I mean if you dont want to" Replied Brittany . "Oh but I do Brittany and thats why I plan to Marry Claire so that way we can help Manage Both Bands" Said Dave in a Happytone . "Uh Dave I might have a Suggestion that might Benefit us all I say that we Merge the two Bands into one our group name would be known as Adam and the chipmunks" Said Adam . "Thats great Hey Brittany Alvin you Both fine with it ?" Asked Dave . "Yea we are

* * *

><p>Perfectly Fine with it" Said Avlin . Simon theodore Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl and Charlene all Nodded there Heads in agreement . Claire Came over Dave got Down on one Knee and opened up the Little Black Box and Asked . "Claire I know we got off on the wrong foot when I told you about talking chipmunks but here they are but I wanted to ask you this Claire wilson Will you marry me ?" Asked Dave while holding the Small Box Opened. "Yes Dave of course I would Love to marry you" Replied Claire . Dave Slipped the Ring on her ringfinger and he was engaged to the Woman of his Dreams . Every Chipmunk and Chipette CheeredDave and Claire on as they were Engadged to each other . Brittany and Adam Hugged and shared there first Kiss in front of Everyone So did Jill and Alvin Sheryl and Paul Charlene and Eddie Simon and Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor . For the First time a new Band was going to take the world By Storm and really get the Auidence going . As for Brian Jason and Ethen they too Sweared revenge against the New Band Adam and the chipmunks and they tooworked with Ian Still to this very day . Ian Made Brian Jason and Ethen International Stars . And they were known as Brian and the chipmunks .<p> 


End file.
